Lost Mermaid
by Lady-Light-Kiss
Summary: The story of a Mermaid looking for answers with the help of her punkish girl friend. With help along the way from some unexpected boys with their own secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**LLK - This story was inspired by the TV series _LOST GIRL_, and my love of mermaids.**

**Karina - THAT IS SO A LIE!**

**LLK - *glares* Shhh!**

**Karina - But That's not the truth, you made that up! **

**Lilia - Karina would you please shut it?**

**LLK - Yes please do.**

**Karina - Why don't you just tell them you had a dream about a group of mermaids?**

**Lilia - Because then it wouldn't be related to anything on here and no one would read it if its put under books...There's a reason its called "Fanfiction".**

**LLK - ...**

**Karina - *Looks nervous* Well it is really is like a cross over...**

**LLK - ...**

**Lilia - *laughs nervously* Hahaha...**

**LLK - *Points at girls* You two shut up.**

**Yes it is true that this story was inspired by a dream I had while trying to sleep with a hug rain storm and strong winds. But after writing the first chapter I realized the story was following the same story line as _LOST GIRL_. So please enjoy. *I own nothing but my characters***

* * *

Karina coughed hard as she spit up salt water.

"That's the last time I go swimming with you!" She sputtered.

Her friend Liliana laughed.

"It wasn't that bad" Lilia replied.

"It wasn't that bad!" Karina mimicked. "You were going so fast we almost crashed into a boat!" She wailed.

Lilia dusted sand off her friends arm as Karina sat up.

"Well if you hadn't have let go of me I wouldn't have needed to go that fast…" Lilia argued.

"That seal was after me" Lilia spat back with a whimper.

"He just wanted to play!" Lilia replied, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Well he can play with you, at lest you've got a tail and can breathe under water!" Karina joked.

Lilia didn't laugh. Instead she stared down at dark red tail that replaced her legs when she willed it too. She twisted her hands un-comfortably as she pictured what she must look like as a mermaid. Long dark brown curls - almost black - hung down to her scaled hips. A dark matching red top edged with gold. Deep brown eyes that had a shade of the same red as everything else. She was every child's dream come true.

Karina sensed her friends unease.

"Come on you better change before some one comes by" She whispered.

Lilia looked up at her friend. Her bleach blond hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail letting a few stylish strains frame her pale face. Today she was wearing a blue and black checkered miniskirt, black and white striped knee-high socks hand thick black boots. A black t-shirt sporting her favorite band _Blue Hearts._ Fish net gloves, red heart shaped earrings and a necklace were her only accessories. She looked down at Liliana with concern in her brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I will be" Lilia replied looking down at her tail. "Hold on a sec" she said closing her eyes in concentration.

The feeling Lilia got when ever she changed was as painful as when her foot was asleep. Pin pricks and needles ran up and down her legs, but Lilia kept as still as she could. Then when the pain began to reach an unbearable point it stopped as quickly as it had begun. Lilia gasped with relief.

Karina grimaced.

"God I hate it when you do that, why don't you just forget about the whole mermaid thing and save yourself the pain?" She asked helping Lilia to her feet.

"Because, I'll never find anyone like me if I stay on dry land Karina" She replied with a glare. "I want to know where I'm from, I want to know my parents…" Lilia argued. "I need to know I'm not the only one…"

Karina smiled kindly.

"Then I'll help you." She replied picking up her red up jacket from where she had left it the morning. "We'll find them together."


	2. Chapter 2

**LLK - Heres Chapter two!**

**Lilia - Already?**

**Karina - No Way. He tries to do what?**

**LLK - Yes of once I have put up chapter two. Karina don't go giving the chapter away!**

* * *

Liliana smiled kindly as she paid for two water bottles and a pack of gum. Walking outside Lilia scanned the crowded market street for Karina. She found her sitting on a bench on the other side of the street.

"Here you go" Lilia replied handing her a water bottle and the gum.

"That's it?" Karina asked eyeing the pack of gum.

"That's it" Lilia replied with grin.

"Lousy breakfast if you ask me…" Karina complained.

"Well next time don't spend so much time in an arcade" Lilia replied with a glare.

"Its not my falt, that girl was asking for a whipping," Karina argued standing up. "How could I turn down a chance to beat some one at DDR?" She asked with a wink.

Lilia laughed.

"Come on the docks should be open now, let's hope we can find a cheap ride to the next Island." Lilia replied leading Karina through the crowded streets.

It took them half an hour to walk to the docks and when they got there the gates where locked.

"Oh well, lets come back tomorrow" Karina announced turning to walk away.

"Oh now don't be agoin and doing that, miss," A husky voice came from behind. "Maybe I'cana help you pretty ladies."

Karina stopped

"Uh Lilia…" Karina whimpered.

Lilia whipped around to find a long bearded fisherman with a few too many missing teeth. His eyes were black and small almost hidden by the oil stained hat he whore.

"Um Hello," Lilia said "We were just looking for a ride, but we can come back later, come on Karina"

Lilia grabbed Karina's arm and began to walk away, but the fisherman stepped in their way.

"The docks don't open to tourists for another twenty minuets. But I can show you my boat. I don't give rides that often, but I'm sure we can work something out…" He replied leading them to the gate.

"Lilia!" Karina whispered urgently.

"Relax we'll just go check out his boat and then leave…" Lilia whispered back.

"I know that," Karina replied. "I'm just worried about which boat he wants to show us…" She whispered back.

The boat was an old fishing boat with flaking paint. The words "_Storms power_" were written along the side.

"Sure looks like it's seen the power of a storm…" Karina joked quietly.

"Well would you ladies a'like to check out the inside?" The man replied.

Lilia shivered.

"Thank you very much but we have an appointment we have to be at soon," Lilia replied. "Thanks so much."

"Yap thanks for showing us your boat, bye now," Karina replied.

The two girls turned away, but the fisherman blocked their way again.

"Ida like you to a'come aboard," He said. "Now."

Lilia grabbed Karina's arm. They were in trouble now. The fisherman began to walk forward intensely directing them towards the boats edge.

"Is there a problem here?" Asked a voice from behind the husky man.


End file.
